


O

by rabiddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depressed Kageyama Tobio, Depression, Gen, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Takeda is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama doesn't think that he's been okay for a while now, not at all, honestly.The world around him had lost its magic. A limitless sky had turned into something suffocating; the sounds of the people around him seemed to be drowning him more than usual, and not even volleyball was helping with his mental state.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Takeda Ittetsu, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 13
Kudos: 287





	O

Kageyama doesn't think that he's been okay for a while now, not at all, honestly. A grave depression had settled over him; it's a dark shadow looming over his shrouded figure, clawed hands gently cupping his cheeks and forcing him into a devastating submission. The world around him had lost its magic. A limitless sky had turned into something suffocating; the sounds of the people around him seemed to be drowning him more than usual, and not even volleyball was helping with his mental state. 

Tobio was tired. He was tired of practically everything. Sometimes he couldn't even bring himself to get up in the morning. Staying curled up under his covers was beginning to seem more and more pleasing to his aching mind. 

It wasn't like he was trying to keep everything bottled up or anything, though. He wanted to get it out, to be able to spill his most profound and darkest fears to somebody, anybody, but nothing tumbled past his lips each time he tried. Kageyama couldn't even get any tears to roll down his gaunt cheeks. It seemed his eyes were just as stubborn as his plagued mind. 

The stubbornness didn't help him at all, despite it being an admirable trait in most cases. Tobio's mouth always felt dry, as if he hadn't drunk or spoke in days. His throat was as scratchy as a broken record, his eyes surrounded by hanging, dark circles, and his stomach rumbled with a hunger that wasn't satisfied by mere food. 

Kageyama felt like he was drowning and suffocating all at once. He felt like the walls were caving in on him, and massive water waves were growing from the uneven floor. It was a mix that he couldn't deal with anymore. 

And despite everything, despite the heavy tongue and the sinking feeling in the pits of his stomach, he'd tried to talk to people. He really, really had. It had taken a lot to get him to corner Hinata after practice, his hands shaking from hunger and his body practically running on fumes, but he'd done it. Tobio had tried to get his mouth to work for once, but nothing had ever come out. Hinata had given him a funny, slightly confused look before bumbling away, and Tobio had felt devastated. 

If nobody could notice that something was wrong with him, then was something actually wrong? Or was Kageyama's whirring mind just making this feeling of looming depression up for attention? A part of him felt selfish and guilty for just wanting somebody, anybody to notice, but he couldn't help it. Hell, he'd even accept Oikawa's help of all people. 

Anybody asking him if he was alright for once would be accepted. But nobody did, and Kageyama felt himself spiraling further and further. It was just coincidence that he didn't notice the looks the other members of his volleyball team had been giving him. 

Kageyama had readily accepted that nobody would notice his descent into madness, and that was okay. It wasn't like he was going to get angry or annoyed with his friends over not noticing. It wasn't their fault, not at all. It was his mind's fault for making him feel this way, and nobody at Karasuno needed to be weighed down by his problems. 

But then it happened. 

"Kageyama?" 

Tobio's head whipped up towards Takeda-Sensei, his brows pinching together, and his hand squeezed a little tighter on the water bottle he was clutching onto. Had he done something? Was he being kicked off of the team? No. That was highly unlikely, and Kageyama couldn't even come up with an answer for why he'd thought that in the first place. 

"Yes, sensei?" He finally asked, a hand instinctively moving up to rub at his aching neck. It felt like sandpaper was being rubbed against his mouth and throat each time he spoke. 

Takeda showed a small smile, gesturing to the back room with a nod. "Would you mind coming to talk for a moment? It's okay, if not." It wouldn't be okay, not really, but Ittetsu could always try again tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. 

Kageyama thought on it for a moment. It seemed as if Takeda wanted him for something important, so he nodded and stood. "Sure?" 

Ittetsu smiled a little larger this time, letting out a quiet breath of relief. At least Tobio had agreed to come and talk with him. That was a start. However, trying to get the rather stony-faced setter to talk about what was bothering him might be a more challenging problem. 

The other Karasuno members had informed Takeda that something was going on with Kageyama. They'd come to him on separate occasions from each other, but one by one, they'd shown up and voiced their concerns to him over the raven-head. Hell, even _Tsukishima_ had shown up, and that had indeed been something that Ittetsu wasn't expecting. 

_“Sensei?”_

_Tsukki's voice flooded the older man's mind, and he quite quickly looked up from the paperwork he'd been filling out. A curious gaze was immediately spreading over his soft face, and he nodded. "Yes, Tsukishima?" He asked after a moment._

_Tsukki shifted, his gaze flicking down, and he gave a little huff. It was pretty evident that he was uncomfortable with the whole situation, but Takeda gave him time to bring his thoughts together, and he was so glad that he had._

_"There's something wrong with Kageyama."_

_Ittetsu wasn't shocked about the statement as a whole, not anymore, seeing as Hinata and Suga had already come to him with similar words. Still, he was pretty shocked that there was no use of the 'king' title, and that it was Tsukki of all people coming to him. (Perhaps Kei didn't hate the setter as much as he liked to pretend?)_

_"Oh?" Takeda questioned, his brows rising somewhat as he prompted Tsukishima to continue further._

_Tsukishima nodded, pushing his glasses up with a heavy sigh as if just speaking about the whole situation was stressing him out. "Yes. He's been acting off lately, more so than before. You should probably talk to him or something." He said with finality._

_Ittetsu wasn't even allowed a response as Kei turned and left. He wasn't even bothered by the little act, because he knew that It must have taken a lot for Tsukishima to come and tell him that._

_Takeda couldn't help but to smile._

As they entered the back room together, the older man gently shut the door behind Kageyama for some privacy, before turning to face the young volleyball player. A warm, inviting expression was evident on his face, and he hoped that Tobio didn't feel too uncomfortable at that point. 

"Some of the members have come to me and voiced some concerns..." He trailed off for a moment, letting the words sink in, unaware that Kageyama was spiraling even further. 

Concerns about what? Was Kageyama not doing well enough on the team? He'd seriously tried to put more effort into interacting with everyone, often taking tips from Suga on how to get along better with his teammates. It had gotten a little more challenging as Tobio found himself unable even to bother getting up in the morning, but he swore he was trying his best! 

"Sensei, I-" 

"Are you okay, Kageyama? Is everything alright at home? We're- We're all worried about you. Even Tsukishima, believe it or not." Takeda carried on before the raven-head could but in, a soft smile pulling at his lips. He wanted to be there for every member of the team, especially Kageyama, right now. 

Tobio stared for a few moments, his eyes wide and his hands shaking at his sides before he completely _broke._ Somebody cared. Somebody was asking. The floodgates had opened, and the younger boy collapsed into Ittetsu's chest, his sobs wracking his quivering form, and he was dribbling and hiccuping everywhere. 

Takeda just rubbed a comforting hand over Kageyama's back as he let him cry everything out. They could talk more later, but for now, Kageyama needed this release.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
